Sonic Rush 3D
Sonic Rush 3D is a Nintendo 3Ds game and the Third Istallment of Sonic Rush Series. This time Tails and Cream are playable alongside Sonic and Blaze. Gameplay This Gameplay is the same as Sonic Rush Series only this time however it has combined with Sonic Advance 3 gameplay and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II gameplay and second character will join you as a partner and has a special ability that will help a character in use with Tag Action. The main difference is that the two characters can switch in and out at anytime. Another element that was in the previous Sonic Rush Istallment but absent in the 3Ds version of Sonic Generations is that of the action takes place with two screens, effectively making the action much more intense at certain stages and bosses. only now Sonic and Blaze aren't the only playable characters. After a certain condition is met, Tails and Cream (the characters' supporters in the original Sonic Rush) can be played as partners for Sonic and Blaze. Sonic and Blaze gameplay are the same as Sonic Rush games, Tails gameplay is much like he did in earler 2D Sonic games and Cream's Gameplay is just like Sonic Advance 2. Each Zone consists of 2 regular acts and boss. Story When Dr.Eggman and Eggman Nega merge their two Dimensions together into one a Black hole called the Void is formed and threatens the fate of Sonic's World and Blaze's World. Sonic & Tails: There have been a lot of problems in Sonic's World recently. chao, Wisps and Animal Friends have acting strangely, the Chaos Emeralds have been vanised, Eggman's robots are sending on a rampage and Amy has been kidnapped. once Tails informs him on the situation, Sonic and Tails decides to confront Eggman about the situation. Blaze & Cream: Eggman Nega stole the Sol Emeralds and took off. when Blaze try to confront him she found Cream in her world unconscious. after Cream woke up by Blaze both of them are happy to see each other again and eager to help. Cream told Blaze that some Void has taken her mother and how she got sucked in too and ended up in Blaze's world. Blaze said if we get the Sol Emeralds and take down Eggman Nega we may talk him out of finding some clues about what happen to your mother and Cream agrees so Blaze and Cream decided to go on an adventure together. Characters Playable *Sonic The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Miles " Tails " Prower *Cream the Rabbit Non-Playable *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Vanilla the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Espio The Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile Main Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Egg Hammer *Egg Magican *Klagen *Motobug *Buzz *Crawl *Sandworm Items #1-up #Red Rings #Rings #Shoes #Sheild #Fire Sheild #Bubble Sheild #Lightining Shield #Invisible Zones each zone are consists 2 regular acts just like Sonic Rush Series. #Plant Hill (First Zone) #Route City (Second Zone) #Starlight Casino (Third Zone) #Sandstorm Mirage (Fourth Zone) #Crystal Road (Fifth Zone) #Sky Limit (Sixth Zone) #Egg Fortress (Seventh Zone) #Death Egg MK III (Final Zone) This Zone is in the Final Story after you collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and seven Sol Emeralds: *The Void (Extra Zone/Bonus Zone Unlocked after collecting all the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds) Bosses each boss act is just like Sonic Rush this time Sonic and Tails must defeat Dr. Eggman's Bosses to get to another location while Blaze and Cream must defeat Eggman Nega's Bosses to get to another location. #Egg Caterpiller (Plant Hill Zone's boss) #Egg Chopter (Route City Zone's boss) #Egg Lottory (Starlight Casion Zone's boss) #Egg Mummy (Sandstorm Mirage Zones's Boss) #Metal Sonic or Metal Sonic 3.0 Battle 1 (Crystal Road Zone's Boss) #Egg Swallow (Sky Limit Zone's Boss) #Metal Sonic or Metal Sonic 3.0 Battle 2 (Egg Fortress Zone's Boss) #Egg Heart (Death Egg MK III Zone's Boss) #Super Egg King (The Void Zone's Boss only for Sonic and Tails in their Super forms and Blaze and Cream in their Burning forms) Special Stages This special stages is just like the original Sonic Rush and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 this time Sonic and Tails must work together to collect the amount of rings to pass the half-way point twice to obtain a Chaos Emerald while Blaze and Cream must collect the amount of spheres (like in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles) to pass the half-way point twice to obtain a Sol Emerald. There are bombs, flappers, trick panels, extra rings and extra spheres, dash panels and Springs and the there are boosters and ring and sphere collector sections. Category:Nintendo 3Ds Games Category:3Ds games